Sweetest Sin
by Death and the Dragon
Summary: Al's a naughty boy! Who would have thought he has the hots for his older brother! Definatly not Ed! Oneshot. LEMON. YAOI. ELRICEST. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy the lemony goodness!


Sweetest Sin:

Ed gasped, his back arching off the bed. Panting, he looked down at Al, his _brother_, his _younger brother_. He knew it was wrong, to let his baby brother do this sweet sin, to cause him pleasure in a way that he had never experienced before. At the moment though, he really didn't care if it was wrong because all he could concentrate on was the wet heat of his brother's mouth as he licked and sucked on his hardened member.

It felt so good. It was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever experienced in his short life. Well, maybe it wasn't as good as when he'd given Al his body back but it was pretty close. And then suddenly the thought of Al with his body back made him think of just how wrong it really was. Al, this body in front of him doing these wonderfully wrong things, was a fourteen-year-old boy, his _brother_! How could he just lie there and let something like this happen?

"Al…stop," he managed to gasp between pants. He wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't subject Al to all the things he'd been forced to do back in Central when he'd been a state alchemist.

A small hand caressed the inside of his spread legs in a soothing manner as Al continued his ministrations, now completely enveloping his brother with his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and sucking hard at the base. Ed moaned low in his throat and entwined his fingers in Al's short blonde hair. Where did he learn that? Forcing himself to sit up with great effort, Ed pulled his brother's mouth off of him.

"Al…" he breathed through his harsh panting, "you don't have to do this. I never asked you to."

"I know," Al said. He smiled up at his older brother and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. The young alchemist knew what his brother was talking about. Technically it was wrong, two brothers loving each other like this, but Al didn't care. During those long years they spent looking for the Philosopher's Stone he'd always wanted to be close to his brother. He wanted to love him, touch him like General Mustang and Brigadier General Hughes had. Now that he had his body back he planned to do exactly that.

"Al…" Ed said his name again.

"Don't worry brother. I've wanted to do this for a long time, ever since I saw you with General Mustang that first time."

"What?! You know about that?!"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Ed half screeched, horror marking his face.

"I don't know, a long time. Don't worry though; it doesn't matter now. I just want to make you happy, make you feel good like you did him."

"But Al, I-", his sentence was cut off as Al took him into his mouth again, now increasing the suction and humming slightly in the back of his throat. Again he cried his brother's name and Al let a low moan of his own out around his mouthful. The way his brother said his name made him unbelievably hard and his reached his right hand down to slowly stroke himself in time to Ed's slightly thrusting hips.

The eldest Elric brother rocked his hips into the younger's eager mouth uncontrollably now, all rational thought gone from his brain. There was no world now except for his now painfully hard member and Al's hot mouth. His hands were still tangled in the other blonde's short hair and now he tightened his grip as he felt his climax near. Opening hazing golden eyes that he didn't even remember closing, he looked down at the form between his legs again and almost came at the sight. Al's head was bobbing up and down slightly as Ed fucked his face but his right arm was what caught the elder's attention, moving in time to his frantic thrusts on the smaller member.

"Oh god!" he whispered as he watched that hand move steadily. Suddenly he stiffened and his mouth formed an "O" in a silent scream as his climax hit him unexpectedly. It was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced and he almost passed out from the shier force of it.

Al had felt his brother stiffen just before his came and so he pulled back as much as the fingers in his hair would allow and swallowed every drop of the salty liquid as it entered his mouth. Licking his lips as his let the flaccid member fall out of his mouth, he looked up at Ed. His long hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and chest and his eyes were closed as he shook from the aftershocks of his climax and tried to catch his breath. He was beautiful.

A light weight settled on Ed's chest as Al leaned forward to kiss him. He tiredly returned the kiss, all hesitation gone now. Al pulled away after a minute and his weight left the bed as he walked across the room to retrieve a small tube from his pants. Returning to the bed, he coated his fingers in a liberal amount and reached behind himself to tease the entrance his brother would soon be using.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ed looked down to see where Al had gone. The young boy now sat kneeling over Ed's stomach and his right hand had disappeared behind him as he rocked his body back and forth. At first it took Ed a moment to realize what he was doing but then it suddenly dawned on him and he became instantly hard again.

"Al, no. You don't-"

"I want to," he gasped, fingers finding a particularly sensitive spot inside himself. His blue eyes pleaded with his brother's gold ones for a moment before Ed nodded and grasped his hand, pulling away from his entrance.

"Just, tell me if I hurt you?"

"You wont," he whispered as he began to slowly impale himself with Ed's guidance. It hurt at first, but once he was settled the pain began to disappear and all he wanted to do was move. His hips began a rocking motion, enjoying the friction it caused but he gasped again when Ed pulled his hips up until he was almost off him and then pulled down. Stars burst before his eyes for a second and he quickly moved to repeat the action. They moved like that for many minutes, Ed increasing the speed and force as his brother demanded it. All to soon for Al he came, his seed bursting from him to splatter all over bother their stomachs and chests. He felt a warmth flood his insides and knew that Ed had come as well. Exhausted, he collapsed on his brother's chest, still joined.


End file.
